


Falls Apart

by Synnerxx



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Everything is falling apart, but they're still a family.





	Falls Apart

One by one, they make their way back to the clubhouse. It's been a long, hard day and no one is in a good mood. Snarled and grunted demands for various forms of alcohol are really the only thing that is said. The atmosphere is tense and heavy. 

Clay ignores all of them and heads to his place at the head of the table, staring down at the carved, grinning Reaper. He rubs his hands absently as they ache.

Everything is falling apart. The club is falling apart. 

Through everything though, they still gather here. This is their home. Always.


End file.
